Destiny
by My Loveless One
Summary: AU! HotohorixNuriko When Ryuuen got kicked out of his old school for causing too much trouble he didn't know it would bring him to know his destiny. Fall in love, protect some girl he just met oh.. and save the world
1. chapter one

This isn't my real account name. I'l just using it for Fushigi Yuugi fics. Anyway, this is an idea I've had for awhile and while listening to "aitoiu na no takaki ni" I finally decided it was best to start writing. So here we go! Keep in mind as this is an AU and NOT I repeat NOT a reincarnation fic I use all the real names of the characters. I'll put ones that may be difficult for some fans to know here. ; I'm not trying to insult anyone since most of my Fushigi Yuugi loving friends don't know these.  
  
First of all since this is an AU and not a reincarnation fic I'd like to state that I will be using Tamahome's real name, Kishuku. since he's the only one that I would find difficult to know that shows up in this chapter I'll leave the rest for later chapters.  
  
I debated for some time on what to call Tasuki and decided on Genrou just for the hell of it. and because I'm more used it it. So anyway some warnings? okay!  
  
Warnings: shounen ai! This story will contain the couples such as HotohorixNuriko! Infact as Ryuuen is the main character I'd say it's a pretty main couple infact I'd say it IS the main couple. So don't like? DON'T READ. I have warned you.  
  
This story is told in Ryuuen's point of veiw.. damn I feel so un-original  
  
Oh and I'm not making fun of the Seirra Club. ;; Infact I happen to BE one of those people with their "hippie veiws" cough save the wetlands!  
  
Destiny Chapter one: Seeing Red  
  
It was a cold day in mid-october. I stood shivering by a large poster where he was supposed to meet me. He being my bestfriend, Kishuku. I looked at the poster which said in large red letters: Save Our Wetlands! It gave information about the how and why of this but I wasn't too interested. Just cold and bored. I was extremely bored. "Kishuku.. where are you!?" I called out to no one, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I'm right here! Sorry I was late..." he blinked at the poster. "What's up with these people? It's like they have a different poster up every day!"  
  
"Yeah well those Seirra club freaks just want to push they're hippie veiws on us." We laughed and I stuffed my frozen hands into my coat pockets. Feeling the cumpled up paper in there I quickly pulled it out. "Oh yeah.. I forgot!" I handed Kishuku the paper, which happened to be for a male modeling contest! The first prize was a ton of money and Kishuku's family could really use it. "You should try!"  
  
He looked it over and smirked. "Yeah right. How many times do I have to tell you! Not everyone has the same weird sense of beauty as you."  
  
"That's not true! Come on Kishuku! What's the harm in trying. You know just as well as I do how handy that money could be." I gave him my most serious look. Kishuku simply sighed and nodded. "See? You should listen to me more often. I'm smart."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."  
  
"You say that a lot.."  
  
"Shut up." We laughed again. "By the way.. my dad likes the new shirt. Your mom is so good to us Ryuuen." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush faintly. Ever since we were kids I'd had the slightest crush of Kishuku. Well when we were younger it wasn't so slight.. but I'll get into that later!  
  
"It's no problem. Just her thanks for you having to put up with me for so long." I said with a smile. My parents are tailors. I know, I know.. how stupid! Right? Wrong. We make enough money to live and my mothers clothing is much better then any stuff you can buy in the stores. Plus, okay this is corny, she puts love into every single stitch. She told me to say that when I was a little kid and it's kind of second nature to me now. Kishuku's family had been having some money problems. So to spare his father from the cost of buying his five children new clothing all the time we helped out as much as we could. This bothered Kishuku, mostly because we weren't doing all to great with money either. But like I said we had enough.  
  
Kishuku smiled at me and we walked to school together.  
  
"My, my, my. Who have we here? Could it be? Why yes it is! The great Ryuuen and his little friend Kishuku." This was a line I had heard used by friends. Not my friends. I had none other then Kishuku.. well him and mine and his families. Everyone at school hated us. But I had heard it used by others to their friends. The only time it was used while refering to us it meant trouble. Plus I knew that voice. Turning around, I came face to face with the boy I thought it was. His name was Anthony Bruno. He was the biggest loser I'd ever met. Once he flirted with me. This was back when I had long hair (I cut it shorter a few months ago). When he found out I was a guy the insults never seemed to end. "How are you today faggot boy? Not about to trip any time soon right?"  
  
"Oh my god Anthony. I tripped ONCE and you go on and on about for the past two weeks. Sheesh the way you talk about me it's like," I smirked "it's like you LIKE me." He paled.  
  
"Shut up you little fag!"  
  
"Stop calling him that Anthony." Kishuku said coldly as he glared at the other boy.  
  
"Why? Is he paying you to stand up to me? Because he should. God knows you and your worthless family could use the money."  
  
"I swear," I said. "If you keep this up you're going to the hospital for sure."  
  
"Yeah right. What's a faggot gonna do. Ha! A fag and a boy who can't even afford his own lunch. Does your little boyfriend buy it for you?"  
  
"I said to stop Anthony."  
  
He glared and shoved me. "Yeah? What'cha gonna do about it."  
  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed. I hated being touched. This got him going. He shoved me again smirking.  
  
"Yeah? Why? Ha!" He pushed me again.  
  
"Anthony.. I really recomend you stop." Kishuku tried to keep his voice calm. But Anthony didn't stop. He knew how to get to me. Nothing he said got to me. But.. I hated this and I didn't want to fight back. He pushed roughly to the ground. That was it the last straw. I was seeing red. He had kept his hands on me too long. I didn't know which of us jumped first but me and Kishuku were on Anthony before you could say "hi". I was a lot stronger then I looked and I was doing some good damage but Kishuku was more skilled in fighting then I.  
  
Anthony started to fight back. He punched me in the nose. Luckily because of our position he didn't do much damage to it. "You little fucking faggot. Get the fuck off me."  
  
The fight had been going on for some time before a teacher walked outside. Her eyes widened. She ran over and pulled me and Kishuku up. "And just what are you two doing to this poor boy!?"  
  
"As childish as this may seem: he started it!" I spoke up after a moment of thought. Kishuku tried not to laugh. The teacher didn't think I was so funny.  
  
"Up." She said to Anthony. "You three are coming with me."  
  
"This is the fourth time this has happened with you two. Beating up on innocent students like Anthony is extremely cruel." The principal said frowning.  
  
"That kid is far from innocent!"  
  
"Anthony Bruno happens to be one of the best students in this school. All the teacher love him. And he's my favorite student. But that aside, I can no longer allow you two to be students in this school. I have found a school that will accept you as transfer students. I've called both of your parents' and they're making living arrangments as we speak." Of course this may not make much sense to you. But we were told that if we got into trouble again we would have to transfer. And that our parents would have to make arangements for us depending on where we were to go.  
  
After our awefull meeting with the principal we went to my house. Kishuku knew as well as I did that it was our meeting place. My parents would explain everything and he would go home to face his father. We were currently sitting on the couch in my living room. My nose had starte to bleed again and I had a paper towel over it. I put some pressure on my bloody nose. Me and Kishuku were both coverd in little bruises and such but thankfully neither of us had any other blood then my nose. I looked around the room. My parents were staring at us with sad expressions.  
  
"..How far are we going to be..?" Kishuku asked softly.  
  
"A couple of hours." My mother said.  
  
"..Oh.."  
  
I smiled at him. "Think of it this way Kishuku. We can still visit our families and we'll be out of that stupid school!" I tried my hardest to cheer him up.  
  
"I know.. it's just I don't want to leave."  
  
"Mom, where exactly are we going again?" I asked.  
  
"Callubira. It's a small town. I've never heard of it before now... oh Ryuuen.. where did we go wrong in raising you!?" My father nodded. "Have I been a bad mother."  
  
"No mom.. I'm sorry.." I smiled sadly at her. "None of this is your fault it's just me and Kishuku being idiots." I sounded sadder then I had meant to. My nose had stopped bleeding and I ran up and embraced my mother. "..I'm so sorry.. I.. I just saw red. I didn't know what I was doing.. until.. until it had already started." I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes. Looking behind me I saw that Kishuku was also tearing up.  
  
"You have the next two days to pack. I'm driving you on sunday." My father said. "You start school on monday." We nodded.  
  
My mother smiled faintly. "I expect you to call me. And don't worry about money. For now we're paying for the apartment but we do expect you two to get good jobs."  
  
We nodded. The room fell silent. Kishuku stood up and left without a word.  
  
That night I dreamed. I dreamed of the first time me and Kishuku "saw red" as we called it. We were thirteen. And we had just about enough of this one bully. I don't remember what happened exactly but he kept on pushing me. Human touch was the most disturbing thing to me. And I hated being pushed. He was insulting us and neither of us really knew what we were doing until we had done it. In my dream he stood there. But instead of the bully's long forgotten face it was replaced with the face of Anthony Bruno. My dream suddenly had shifted. It went through all the times we had "seen red". The school only cought us on four but there were much more then that. Me and Kishuku just had short fuses I guessed.  
  
It was sunday. We were packed and in the car driving to Callubira. "..Callubira.. where have I heard that before now..?" I had been trying to remember all weekend. Then it hit me. "Hey.. Kishuku.. do you happen to still have that modeling contest thing?" He blinked.  
  
"Yeah.." Kishuku pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.  
  
"I knew it! Ya see the contest is IN Callubira! See? Now it'll be easier for you to get to it." I smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
"Great. Now people can see how goofy I look."  
  
I laughed. "You don't look goofy. Hey dad! Do you think that Kishuku looks goofy."  
  
"Whatever'll makes you happy."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Whatever." The conversation continued like this for much of the car ride.  
  
We finally arrived in Callubira. It was a small and lovely town. The leaves on the trees had turned and started to fall by now. Since they were everywhere they covered everything in leaves. We drove through streets of nice large houses and into streets of shitty looking apartment buildings. After awhile of searching my father finally found our building. He pulled up and went inside, instructing us to stay in the car.  
  
"..Maybe we'll be in a good school for once.." I said to Kishuku with a large smile on my face.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But we'll have to wait to find out." He nodded. "You're being really quiet lately.."  
  
"..Yeah.. I guess.."  
  
"Kishuku.." I bit my lip deciding it wasn't best to continue speaking. We stayed in silence until my father came out. He handed up each a key. And helped us bring our bags into the apartment.  
  
Our apartment was a small two bedroom place. It had a small kitchen and smiling I saw that the furniture we had sent made it and was even set up somewhat. I checked the bedrooms and found the one with my bed. I put all my bags down except for the large one that held the stuff for my bed. Pulling out my sheet, blanket and pillow that I had stuffed in there I carefully set it all up. Then after making sure it was neat I smiled at my work and left the room. My father looked over at me. "I'm going to leave now Ryuuen." He said with a nod and walked right out the door. I sighed.  
  
"Bye dad.." I said to the closed door then went to see what Kishuku was up to...  
  
It was the next day. I stood in front of a large building. My new school. We were late since it took us some time to get there. There was only one person outside. I couldn't see him very well until his walked up to us. He was beautiful. I'm not just saying that either. I'm serious. He was tall and lightly muscled with elegant amber eyes, long thick eye lashes and his long brown hair was shining. He had it pulled back into a low ponytail that did it no justice. I suddenly longed to see his hair loose and flowing.  
  
"Ah. Are you the new exchange students? Ryuuen Chou -" I nodded "and Kishuku Soh?" Kishuku smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Good. My name is Saihitei Soushuko. I'm here to help and show you around the school." He smiled. It was the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. Even better then Kishuku's. I couldn't help the deep blush that came to my cheeks. Saihitei didn't seem to notice but Kishuku did. He gave me a look then smiled. I smiled back. It was our way of silently speaking.  
  
After the tour of the school and much more blushing at sexy smiles we were invited to join Saihitei and his friends at lunch. I smiled at the thought of this. "Sounds good to me." I said and ran off to find my first class. I was in history. I looked around the room blinking when I was that there was a kid that couldn't have been more then twelve or thirteen in there. He looked over to me when I entered and I earned a smile. I smiled back. Already things were looking better in this school then in my last. I sat behind a brown haired girl. After awhile she turned to a girl in the next seat over.  
  
"Renee, what time does this class end?"  
  
"I dunno." The girl responded.  
  
The bell rung. The girl turned to her friend again. "Renee.. what class do I have next?"  
  
"Lana.. you have science. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." They exchanged goofy grins and walked off.  
  
TBC...  
  
n.n;; I'd write more but it's late. I think this is a good first chapter! Oh and the two girls in his history class are me and my bestfriend Lana. Haha. She really does ask me those questions nearly every day.. and normally durring history. Oh and Anthony Bruno is a real kid I know and hate. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! I promise. Oh and the next chapter will have something to do with Suzaku. you didn't think I'd leave our ol' goddy outa this didja? Oh and by the way. I think this is the longest first chapter I ever wrote! Even my novel doesn't have one this long I don't think. 


	2. chapter two

Whee! Chapter two! XD this is the result of listening to "Perfect World" right AFTER listening to "Kaze no Uta" so I'm in a missing Nuriko mood. 

Also! This chapter is for my good friend Chi-chan n.n she's the bestest and the fact that all good spawns from her as well as all evil (lol) makes her ever better! PLUS she and I were totally having fun flirting on halloween, she as Hotohori and me as Nuriko.

To Chi: glompers me have love not dare speak name!! And make sure you review!!!!

Disclaimer: Gah. I forgot to put one in the last chapter. Sorry.. anyway I don't own anyone in this story 'cept for some random people.. though most of those are my friends. If I owned Fushigi Yuugi there would be less of Nuriko and Hotohori dying and more of 'em kissing. And since you don't see them kissing I guess that means I don't own it. Sorry.

Warnings: This chapter has some shounen ai!! Plus as I write this I'm eating some candy. It's not much but it's enough to get me hyper. Also some slight cursing.

I've decided to make this a TasukixChichiri fic as well. This is because I happen to love that couple. And I have some friends who are reading that don't really like HotohorixNuriko but LOVE TasukixChichiri.. you know who you are! Anyway what other couples do you guys wanna see? Please tell me!!!

Chapter two: What the hell is a Suzaku?

I walked into my fourth period class. Study Hall. Sighing I looked around and found that the only empty seat was next to a girl with brown hair. I thought it was cute that she had it in two very round very tidy buns. I sat down and looked at her. She had headphones on and her music was just loud enough for me to sort of hear. I blinked. "Excuse me.." I said quiet at first. When she didn't respond I lightly tapped her shoulder and repeated myself a bit louder. Blinking, she paused her music and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening to Dashboard Confessional?"

The girl smiled happily. "Yeah."

"I couldn't hear it all too well but it sounded a lot like 'Saints and Sailors'."

She nodded. "Yeah. I love this song." I smiled widely. At my old school there was no one that liked any of the same music as me. Other then Kishuku. They always looked at us like we were decapitated rats when we walked down the halls humming something by Dashboard. Just because it wasn't.. well gangsta'. Maybe... just maybe.. I'd found someone I could talk to outside of Kishuku.

"What other music do you like?"

"Uh.. I like a lot. I really love Brand New. But I havent found many fans of them. Everyone looks at me strangely when I ask them if they listen to any 'Brand New songs'"

"Oh my God.. Brand New is my favorite band!" I exclaimed excitedly. "And I get the same look when I ask.. well I've only asked a few people but still."

She giggled and held out her hand. I took it. "My name's Miaka."

"I'm Ryuuen."

"I've never seen you around Ryuuen.. and I know you werent in this class before.."

"I'm new. My friend Kishuku and I are exchange students."

"Oh yeah.. I think I remember Saihitei talking about that."

I blinked and before I realised what I was saying I said it, "you mean that really hot guy with the long hair..?" I stopped myself. I could feel myself pale. I hoped she wouldn't understand what I had said. I was scared.

She nodded then blinked in confusion. "Wait.. 'hot'..?" Miaka looked me right in the eyes and with complete seriousness reached oug and put her hands on my chest. "Okay.. so you're flat.. that must mean.." she smiled happily. "Awww.. how sweet!!"

"What..?"

"Don't worry.. I won't tell Sai."

"Tell him what..?"

"That you think he's hot." She smirked and I bit my lip. Miaka smiled, seeing that I clearly didn't want to stay on the topic of Saihitei anymore. "So.. what other music do you like?"

"Oh, pretty much anything that's not rap."

"Yeah.. ya know if you add a 'c' to the beginning of rap it becomes 'crap'?"

"Yeah. And if you add an 'e' to the end..." we burst into giggles before I could even finish. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was getting in the presence of a perfect stranger. Miaka and I talked and joked in a similar fashion until the bell rung.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Lunch!"

"Reall? Me too!!"

"Great! Wanna walk there together?" Miaka, like me had put all her things in her locker before study hall since neither of us had anything to work on. So we were free of that but I still had to meet Kishuku at his locker.

"If you don't mind me stopping to meet someone really quick."

"Not at all." I led the way to Kishuku's locker. We were there for no more then a minute before he showed up.

"Hey Ryuuen." He smiled at me then blinked at Miaka. I smirked as I saw a light flush come to his face and judging by the way Miaka had taken to staring at her feet I could tell she was blushing as well.

"This is Miaka." I said cheerfully.

"Hello.. Miaka.." Kishuku mumbled.

"Miaka this is my bestfriend Kishuku. Isn't he cute? But then again you'd have to look at him to see." I tilted her head upwards so that she had to look at him. She was blushing a very interesting shade of pink.

"Sure.."

"Good! Now then.. I just remembered I had to do something. I'll find the cafeteria on my own. Miaka can you show Kishuku the way once he puts his stuff away? Please?"

"O-okay.."

"Good!" I ran off to the cafeteria. Both me and Kishuku had already been shown the way so I had no trouble getting there.

I got my lunch and went looking for a seat. Looking around I saw Saihitei sitting with some friends in the far left corner of the room. His friends included a quiet looking guy with blue hair, a thin ponytail and long gravity defying bangs who was sitting next to a loud looking (yes looking) firey haired boy about the same age. At the table across from him the young boy from my history class sitting with a very large person who looked much older then I knew he was... or at least then I thought he was. Along with them sat a group of girls. I smiled when I saw that two of of the girls were the same two in my history class.

"Ah, Ryuuen!" Saihitei called out. I waved. "Come and sit." I walked over and took a seat next to him. "This is my good friend Houjun." He pointed to the blue haired one.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

Houjun nodded at me. "Hello."

"I'm Genrou." Said the red head. He couldn't help but smile he was as loud as I thought.

"Where is your friend?"

"Kishuku? He's coming." As if on cue he and Miaka walked throught the doors. They seemed to be having an easier time talking now although both were still red in the face. Miaka led him to the table. Kishuku sat next to me and Miaka next to him.

Saihitei smiled. "Hello Miaka."

"Hiya Sai!" I blinked over at her food. It looked like Miaka had bought five or six lunches plus the fact that she was pulling out some snacks from home from her bag.

Me and Kishuku watched in amazement as she gobbled it all down.. very, very quickly. It made me sick. I almost pushed my own food away but a sudden fear that she would grab and eat that came to me so I started to slowly eat.

When I finished with my food Miaka looked at me. "Hey, Ryuuen.. you said you liked Brand New right?"

I nodded. "Not just like.. LOVE!!"

"Do you know the lyrics to 'flying at tree level'?"

"Of course!!"

"Really I love that song. It's my favorite Brand New song!!"

I smiled at her and softly sang to myself. "We were doomed from the start, as lovers are. Why am I doing this? Digging my own grave. Though it's shallow, I would lie in it." I knew all the lyrics by heart. Kishuku did too so he started to sing along.

"We're down in the basement, in the dark, after we crash your car."

Miaka joined us in singing, "Hoping fast that my arrow, hits the mark, so you know who we are. Please keep the reporters a baaaaay!!" It was great to have someone else singing along with me other then Kishuku!

And soon the three of us were singing choruses of "we all have sizeable scars. We got it! You'd break it all apart. We got it! We can make it work like this, like this, like thiiiiiis!" Although some of the table were more quiet about it then most.

I hardly noticed the fact that we were recieving glares from a lot of people. We were just having so much fun! After the song was over me and Miaka started to giggle. Kishuku was still singing "like thiiis" quietly.

"Wow.. I've never really randomly broken off into song before." I said to Miaka. I felt like I was in some weird musical. We spent the rest of the lunch singing random songs. It was a blast!!

School had ended. Let me tell you that was the best day of school I had ever had. A quick look at Kishuku told me he felt the same. We were walking back "home" humming some of the music we had sung at lunch when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed.

"Ryuuen!!!!" It was Miaka.

"Get your hand off me!" She did. I smiled and turned to her, blinking when I saw that the rest of the table was there. "..Er, yes?"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go get some ice cream with us!!"

Saihitei smiled, "my treat."

I didn't even have the chance to speak before Kishuku laughed. "Well.. if your buying then sure!!"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Sounds good to me... what.. what're you staring at?" I was blushing. Saihitei had suddenly given me this strange look.

"Eh.. nothing.." he smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking. I didn't mean for you to think I was staring."

"Don't listen to him. He was staring because you're so cute." Miaka said with a loud snort. "Isn't he cute?" She gave her friends a look that clearly told them that if they wanted to live they would agree. So they did. I couldn't help but blush again.

Genrou laughed boisterously. "Look!! He's blushin'." This only made me blush more.

"Sheesh.. I've never seen you blush like this Ryuuen. Well.. almost never." Kishuku gave me a look. I never really was into the blushing thing. Infact I never really blushed at all unless I was around Kishuku.. and now Saihitei. I looked down at the ground waiting for my cheeks to get back to their normal heat.. and color.

"It looks as if Ryuuen doesn't like this much. I think you guys should stop taunting him." At that moment I was ready to HUG Houjun.

"But Houju-"

"No buts Genrou. You people need to know when it's time to stop." He smiled kindly at me. Houjun was cute but I didn't blush.   
I did, however smile my biggest and most friendly smile at him. He winked at me.

Genrou grummbled and turned away. "Fine."

"Genrou..." Houjun walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder as he whispered something to him. I thought at that moment that the two must be close friends. Just the way they smiled at each other told me that. I looked over at Kishuku, he was currently having a conversation with Miaka while Saihitei walked next to them talking softly on his cell phone.

I was at a loss at what to do. I wasn't used to, well, hanging out with such a large group of people. I of course knew how chatty I was but never had many friends to chat with. And now I just walked quietly looking at the ground. Suddenly I was afraid that I was acting way too incorrectly! I knew I had to do something so they wouldn't question me. So I looked around again Genrou had taken to reading signs quietly to himself smiling at my chance to strike a conversation with someone -and happy to stop my silence- I turned to Houjun.

"So Houjun.. how do you like school?"

"It's better then my last school." He answered with a somewhat distant look.

"Really? It's better then my last school too. I'm happy I found some friends here.. and some Brand New fans." I said happily earning another smile from Houjun and a wink from Miaka.

"Ah we're here." Came Saihitei's voice- seemingly out of nowhere.

"Woohoo!!" This, of course came from myself. Miaka giggled. We all walked inside and got our ice cream we then sat at the only empty table in the whole place.

"...Great.. there's nowhere to sit." I looked over to see the kid from history. I waved, feeling silly since I had never even spoken to the kid but he waved back. In face they walked over to us. "Hello Saihitei." He said pleasently. "Do you mind if we sit here with you?"

Saihitei blinked up at the boy. "Ah, Doukun." He smiled. "Of course. That is if you all don't mind." No body did. The two sat down.

"Thank you. We would just walk back home with our icecream but Myojuan's house is very far and my house is much further then his. Even this would not cause too much of a problem but it looks like it is going to start rain soon as well."

After that we ate our icecream in peace. Well for awhile at least. Half way through my black cherry cone I noticed that Houjun and Genrou were gone.

"...Um.." I didn't want to sound stupid. But I was really worried after they didn't come back for quite some time so I asked. "..Where'd Genrou and Houjun go.."

Miaka giggled. "I dunno. But I can guess." She smirked in a strange way.

"...Why am I scared of that face."

"Because you know it'll be a face you'll have to live with once," she lowered her voice so only I could hear, "you and Sai get together."

"Eh? Miaka you're crazy." But I was blushing and my thoughts had fallen to Saihitei before my brain could process what she had just said. "Oh my god!!" I suddenly exclaimed. "You don't mean.." my face must've gotten redder. "..Wow.. I thought they looked close..."

"You thought who looked close no da?" I looked up to see Houjun who suddenly had blushed and covered his mouth. "Ah. Sorry."

"No da..?"

He laughed. "I thought I'd gotten out of the habbit of saying that years ago!"

"Houjun! Why the fuck didja run off like that!?" Genrou's voice was loud and angry. Houjun looked at him his eyes saddened for a moment.

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you should! You can't just tell me something this big an' run away from it when I want ta speak ta you about it!! This is fucking insane!!"

"Stop yelling.. people are staring at us."

"Do you think I really fucking care!?"

I didn't know what to do and from the looks of it the others didn't either so we just watched.

"Look.. Genrou. You should be happy I even told you at all! I wasn't planning on saying anything it's just with.. ya know.. you seeing the picture and.. I'm sorry you'r upset but I mean it can't really effect us too much anyway.. can it? It's not like she's still.." Houjun went quiet.

"..Sorry.." Genrou said quietly. "I didn't mean ta upset you."

"..No.. don't be sorry. I'm the one who upset YOU." A chorus of "sorries" went on for a few more minutes each of them finding new things to be sorry for. Then they both sat down again. They and the others went on with their normal conversations but not Kishuku and I.

"..Um.." I pulled Miaka aside. "..I don't get you.."

"Huh?"

"One minute your friends are having a fight and you don't even ask them about it afterwords? Do you happen to know what they were fighting about? Because I know if Kishuku or I get into fights with people we never go on like nothing happened. I know that he always wants to know the facts and I do too.. so.. do you know why they were fighting?"

"No." She said simply. "..Look Ryuuen there's something you should know. If you're going to hang around with us you should know that every single person sitting at that tabe, well maybe not Kishuku I dunno, but anyway.. they all have really short fuses. Although each of them shows it differently. I have a short fuse too.. it's almost like we really see red and go crazy... Genrou usally attacks something or someone. Houjun becomes really quiet.. and cold. He normally walks away and won't talk to you for the rest of the day if he's pissed. But it's better then most of us. Houjuns really good at controlling his anger. The only problem is when he gets mad at Genrou it just makes Genrou worse because he hates being ignored. So these fights are common to us."

I bit my lip. "When.. when you 'see red' do you.. blank out? Like one minute you're standing there being taunted or something and the next your attacking?"

"..Something like that. Why?"

"..Because that's the way that me and Kishuku are. When we get really mad we don't know what's going on and-"

"Ah Miaka!" I was cut off by an old woman walking up to us. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

Miaka just stared blankly at the short wrinkled thing in front of her. "..Uh.. who're you?"

"Who I am is not important. What is important is your destiny! Now that that the seven and the miko have gathered you can finally set off to rescue Suzaku, who was sealed away many hundreds of years ago."

"Suzaku?" Miaka asked blinking at the woman.

"Yes. Suzaku-" this time it was me to cut HER off.

"Hey.. granny! What the heck is a suzaku?"

To be continued.

Sorry it took so long and it sucks so bad but I had some slight writers block! In the next chapter I'll have more on Suzaku's role in this and go into the problems in Houjun and Genrous relationship. Also keep an eye out for my future Fushigi Yuugi fic "Body Writing" which stars Amiboshi and Suboshi..and don't worry they're NOT together in it. Also keep an eye out for a side story to this I plan on writing which goes into Houjun and Genrou. But I won't be writing that until I reveal the main point of that in this!

Ooh and these are the lyrics to Flying at Tree Level! Great song you should hear it.

Aslo IM me! My screen name on AIM is RinexYukichi


End file.
